


the fresh prince of zeo

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: power rangers! 2.0 [1]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, will is done with this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: when tanya meets will and they start dating, king mondo sees this as his chance to defeat the rangers once and for all. starting with the team's youngest member, kaine.
Relationships: Will Smith (fresh prince)/Tanya Sloan
Series: power rangers! 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927618
Kudos: 1





	the fresh prince of zeo

**Author's Note:**

> my reasoning for this is  
> same time period, same universe.  
> and feedback's appreciated

* * *

"guys, guys!" tanya called, practically sprinting over to her team. who were sitting at a picnic bench, working on homework. everyone looked up at her, confused. “yeah?” tommy paused from helping out kaine with his math. amused at tanya’s furor.

“i’ve been talking him up a lot, but now it’s time you finally meet him!” she almost squealed, hopping up and down, a bit. everyone glanced at each other, breaking into smiles. they’ve never seen tanya this happy before. ‘whoever tanya’s been seeing, it better live up to the hype.’ kaine thinks a bit anxiously.

“guys, meet will!” tanya dragged will lightly by the arm over to her, then dropping her hand from his arm.

everyone stood up and went to greet will. he noted tommy’s communicator, as he shook his hand. he looked a bit impressed, ‘what kind of watch is that?’ he let go of tommy’s hand. “yo, nice watch you got there. tommy,”

a quick flash of fear flickered within tommy’s eyes, as he pulled his flannel sleeve down. “yeah...thanks.” he said awkwardly.

the group mingled nicely, with will thinking this was going better than he originally thought. he was pleasantly surprised, ‘it’s better than meeting any other of my past girlfriends’ friends.’ he thinks. he then hears the soft beeping coming from the group’s watches.

“what was that, did your watch make that noise?” he asks curiously.

everyone visibly tensed, “oh! these aren’t actually watches per se,

these are...” kat faltered, looking over to the others. “...pagers. they help us keep track of things, since we’re busy outside of school...we’ve got to head to class, now. sorry, to end this early.” says adam, apologetically.

“class? but it’s a saturday at...ten a.m?” will checked his own watch for proof.

“oh, our teacher...” kaine scanned the place for anything that could make his lie believable. his eyes landed on a fly on the edge of the picnic table, “...mrs. fly,” he says awkwardly. “quite stupidly, she‘s making us spend our saturday in detention for interrupting class yesterday...when we really didn’t. she’s one of those teachers, y’know. real stringent.”

the team’s communicator’s went off again. “we can’t be running late, we’re really sorry. see you later, was great meeting you, will.” rocky spoke, with the group walking away. not without tanya personally saying goodbye to will; with a kiss on the cheek.

will was a bit surprised, but thought nothing of it, as he continued on with his day, leaving the park.

* * *

a few weeks after will met tanya’s friends, he had been keeping track of her disappearances. the more he did, the more he grew curious and frustrated. he just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. he had tried asking her about it, but she would be vague or change the topic entirely.

so, like any normal person and to an extent boyfriend would, he decided to discreetly follow tanya and the others once their hanging out had gotten cut short.

he hid behind a wall, where the others stood. “okay, ready?” tommy asked, glancing back to his team, who all nodded. “ _it’s morphin’ time!_ ”

a bright flash of color blinded will, as he looked away. the team had morphed into their zeo suits, with the exception of kaine’s suit being a darker red. the visor’s star sharper at the edges and overall slightly larger. the suit’s color scheme looked similar to the quantum ranger suit, which belonged to the time force team. (kaine had been given a special morpher which can let him morph into every red ranger throughout the universe, each suit giving him abilities that could aid him in battle.)

‘ _tanya...is the yellow zeo ranger?!_ ’ will was flabbergasted. he had heard of the team’s accomplishments more times that he can count. he always wanted to be a ranger, but he never expected his own girlfriend to be one!

he heard a loud grinding and looked up to see a machine-like monster cackled at the team.

he couldn’t process the entire fight, the explosions, the flashes of color, he cowered behind the wall.

“it’s true what the king says, you guys are weak!” the monster taunted. as it looked over to the wall, noticing will.

“oh look, an even weaker human! time to make waste of him!” the team followed the monster gaze to the wall where will was hiding.

“will?!” tanya shouted, as will had stepped out from the behind the wall.

“oh, the human has a name? even better!” the monster fired 3 energy blasts. all hitting will, as he fell to the ground. the monster then retreated to king mondo’s lair.

“shit, it’s gone. we’ll deal with it later, let’s focus on will.” tommy spoke, as he went to pick up a gravely injured will, who was fighting consciousness.

before kaine had even so much as attempted to move and follow the others, he was suddenly teleported away.

adam had noted kaine wasn’t there with them. but he had to carry on with what was currently happening.

* * *

kaine had met the cold ground, and realized he was in his civilian wear. he scrambled up and looked around. “you’re in my lair, zeo ranger. i’ve got a proposition for you.“ says king mondo.

“proposition? like hell i’m obeying to whatever you say, you rusted personification of a fat ass.” kaine joked. mondo’s staff glowed a bright blue and expelled electricity, kaine was electrocuted, as he fell to the ground.

“alright, alright! what do you want?” kaine yelled in defeat, staggering up.

“that weak human, will. how do you feel about him?”

“what do you mean? he’s fine.”

“don’t you feel he’s been stealing tanya’s time? don’t you think he’s been an annoying presence these past few weeks? i’m sure you’d like to get rid of him.” says mondo.

“no, why would i ever want that? tanya deserves to be happy. and you can’t convince me otherwise. take me back to the command center, or you’ll wish you had never invaded earth.” kaine spoke, furious.

“fine. guess i’ll have to force you to comply.” mondo scoffs, much to the ranger’s confusion.

a sharp pain shocked kaine’s mind, and it continued until he was in a complete haze.

“when you hear the word ‘morphin’ time,’ you’ll be forced to kill that weak human will.”

kaine’s eyes glowed red momentarily, before he dully spoke “ _ **yes, king mondo.**_ ”

the king nodded, and sent him out.

* * *

the team had quickly laid will onto the bed billy and alpha made beforehand, once they heard of what happened.

“tommy. where’s kaine?” adam decided to ask, clearly angered.

“not now, man. he’s probably behind you and you just didn’t notice.” tommy said almost dismissively, tending to will.

_“he’s not even here, tommy! you can’t even take the time to look out for your own teammates? i understand the direness of the situation, but he’s under **your** care. you should-_“ tommy interrupted adam’s fairly justified point.

“adam. i told you, _**not now**_.” tommy glared at him, to which adam shook his head. tommy went to check will’s pulse.

“his pulse is slowing at a dangerous rate! zordon, what do we do?!” tommy panicked, adam merely rolled his eyes ‘why show that sort of care to will, who you met four weeks ago, but not to kaine?’ he thinks. he looks over to zordon, as he spoke:

“will is dying. the only way for him to live is to use the sixth zeo crystal.” the said crystal appeared from a panel inside the control deck. tanya quickly grabbed it, as it’s energy dispatched into will.

will looked like nothing had ever happened to him. as if he wasn’t practically dying beforehand. he awoke. “woah, i must be trippin’ what drugs did you guys put me on?” will joked.

“it wasn’t a drug...you’ve been given the power of the sixth zeo crystal, the zeo crystals gave the team their powers when had they lost it. when the power transferred to you...it essentially reviving you from the brink of death.” says billy

“so...i’m a zeo ranger?” will asks.

“yeah...i guess you are.” billy nodded.

will got off of the bed, feeling rejuvenated. as he pulled tanya into a bone crushing hug.

a loud crackling made everyone turn to their right, and there was kaine. looking scared and confused. “kaine? what happened?” tommy went over, sounding obviously concerned. adam scoffed, quietly. kat gave him a quick confused glance, ‘so, now you care.’ he thinks.

“i...i don’t remember.” kaine sat on the edge of his bed, trying to search his mind of the events that happened after he was teleported away. both adam and tommy went over, sitting next to him.

“what do you mean you don’t remember, buddy?” tommy rubbed soothing circles around his back to comfort him, which sometimes worked when he was upset.

“i don’t know. the last thing i remember was-“ his eyes widened slightly, the familiar sharp pain returning momentarily as king mondo spoke within his mind.

‘ _it’s morphin’ time_.’

kaine’s eyes flashed scarlet for a millisecond which died down to lighter, glassy shade of brown. he then shouted “ _ **doron changer!**_ ” he morphed into his ninja suit (also known as the aquitar ranger suit), as kaine pinned will to the wall, his sword to his throat.

“yo, you’re trippin! aren’t you supposed to be the sweet and quiet one? not the psychotic one with the thirst for blood?” will almost shrieked.

“ _ **kaine, what the hell?**_!” tommy tried to pull him away from will, (which wasn’t really hard. considering he was smaller and shorter than typical boys his age.)

“ _ **let go!**_ ” kaine teleported behind tommy, (as this suit granted him increased agility and teleportation.) and slashed his sword downwards toward him. he knew what his directive was, but it was best to get any nuisances out of the way.

tommy’s power sword clashed audibly against kaine’s. the other ranger teleported behind tommy and kicked him, sending him toward the wall.

kaine’s sword was then to will’s throat again, with the others shocked still, not even wanting to move.

‘ _stop_.’ king mondo’s voice was in his head. kaine snapped out of his haze and powered down.

he looked to his afraid teammates, with tommy having just now joined them, with an expression kaine couldn’t decipher. so, he put his hand to his chest and teleported away.

“what the hell just happened?” will pondered.

no one answered.

* * *

those next few weeks were a blur for will, as he adjusted to being a ranger.

tanya was training him. teaching him the basics of fighting, even though he had already had experience with street fights and for that matter street smarts, it was best to get his skills a general polish.

“like this?” will asked as he preformed a kick, a backhand spring, and a finishing punch, much more smoother than the last few tries.

“yep, you got it. you’re progressing greatly will!” tanya complimented genuinely. which caused will to blush and mutter a bashful “thanks.”

“now that you’ve got most of your fighting skills down. it’s time i teach you how to morph, but i must warn you, the first time you use your suit it drains you, it uses up your stamina. do you think your ready?” tanya cautioned.

“course i’m ready!” will says confidently.

“right, copy what i do _. it’s morphin’ time_!” she did the motions to morph, as both her zeonizers interlocked and glowed a dazzling green.

her suit materialized around her body, as the yellow glow died off. “there. do you think you can do that?” she asked will.

“yeah, think i can... _it’s morphin’ time!_ ” will says as he does the motions, hesitantly connects his zeonizer together.

after the purple light faded, will looked in awe of his suit. it was a dark purple, his visor being a hexagon.

“yo, i’ve always wanted to be a ranger, this is so cool!” will yelled excitedly.

“i know, right? now as you know. we rangers have weapons. why don’t you try and summon yours?” says tanya.

“ooh, i hope it’s a boom box!” says will, as a device that looked similar to a bone cuff appeared on will’s wrist. as it ejected a powerful and booming sound-wave. will looked in awe.

ever since then, will had gotten more training. but he had already come to realization he was only standing in as a temporary replacement for kaine, he couldn’t help but feel bad about it.

he felt as if he wasn’t doing the team any good just by being there after the young ranger’s ‘snap’ to put it lightly. as much as tanya and the others tried to reassure him, he knew he couldn’t fill the void that’s been created after kaine left.

once word had gotten to king mondo about the red ranger’s disappearance he decided to put his plans on hold, while still regaining control of kaine’s mind. waiting until the right time to carry out the directive.

once will had been trained and experienced enough as a ranger, the team decided to go on a mission. while hoping they’d be able to find kaine, during it.

the mission was simple, stop one of king mondo’s monsters that was causing disturbances within angel grove’s local beaches.

they had finished up with the monster with will using his ranger weapon for the first time in battle, he was still captivated by it.

“hey, look. is that...?” kat pointed across from them. it was kaine, in his civilian wear.

“buddy, where’ve you been? we’ve been worried sick and we-“ tommy stopped when he saw kaine’s eyes briskly flash a bright crimson before fading away into a hazy, light brown.

kaine turned his wrists, facing his palms down. his morpher glowed red and transformed into the dairanger’s aura changer. this was his chance to give this suit a test run. 

he did a number of complicated hand motions and all the while shouting “ ** _kiryoku tenshin, aura changer!_** ”

kaine morphed into the dairanger suit, “ _ **heavenly fire star, ryuuranger!**_ “ he shouted as everyone looked to each other.

“kaine, what’s gotten into you? you leave for weeks and come back wanting to _fight_ us?” gasped tommy.

kaine smirked under the helmet. “ **y** _ **ou should’ve pieced that together when i tried murdering will. nonetheless ever the smart leader, oliver. yet not smart enough to actively care for your teammates.**_ ”

tommy faltered, as his helmet dematerialized revealing his troubled expression. “little dude, of course i care about my teammates. i was worried sick. i spent these last few weeks trying to find you!”

“ _ **still not enough. i’d rather just cut t the chase and carry on with my directive!**_ ”

“directive?” tommy questioned.

“ ** _yeah. will’s murder...destruction wave_**!” a wave of energy fired from kaine’s hands. it paralyzed the team.

it brought kaine time to swiftly move and capture will before anyone could react.

* * *

will and kaine arrived at king mondo’s lair as the young red ranger snapped out of the mind control, then powering down. swaying in his steps.

the mind control and the new suit

had taken an immense mental and physical toll. as most suits kaine hadn’t used, he would become weakened and spend a day to two weeks regaining his energy, his morpher would weaken as well. since it was using power from the morphin’ grid.

even though it would quickly restore it’s power, zordon and the emissary had restricted him from using it during the time he’s supposed to heal, otherwise he would suffer the consequences. either being demoted as a ranger or his own death. if he’s found a way to bypass the restriction when weakened, the power could kill him.

“where the hell are we? is this some sort of prison?” will almost shrieked

“no. it’s king mondo’s lair.” answers kaine weakly, falling to his knees.

“what?! this is whack! how are we supposed to defend ourselves?” will panicked.

“with the help of your team.” tommy and his team teleported behind him.

“gather your weapons. time to defeat mondo.” said tommy

the team, (besides kaine) had gathered their weapons to form the zeo blaster.

it was effectively powerful to defeat mondo, at least for the time being.

tommy picked up a passed out kaine and had teleported the team back to safety.

once kaine was awake, he’d have to make it up to him.

* * *

once kaine was awake and well rested (and wasn’t scared out of his mind nearly attacking adam upon first waking up.) tommy sat on the edge of the bed. “hey, little man. i know i haven’t been the best ‘big brother’, i’m sorry for not being there enough. i hope you know i still care for you.” he caressed kaine’s hair.

“yeah, i know. even though we both have duties to fulfill as leaders, i just feel like you’re spending more time doing that, more than you are tending for the well-being of your own teammates.“ kaine says, a bit roughly.

“and that’ll change. starting now, i want to step up as your ‘older brother’ and look out for you guys. it’s what a leader should do. and if i could add? your a great leader, no matter how much you doubt yourself. you’re better than i am.” tommy said sincerely.

“thanks, tommy.” said kaine quietly as tommy pulled him into a hug.

“anytime, brother.”


End file.
